


2:37 am

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, mourning Pepper, post Endgame, sorry in advance, supportive may, they all need so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Tony only died a few months ago. And Pepper was strong, holding up appearances, mostly for Morgan’s sake. Yet, as macabre as it might sound, May had been waiting for the inevitable breakdown, making sure that Pepper knew that May was here for her once it happened and always willing to listen or just sit together.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts
Series: Ironfam [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528625
Kudos: 31





	2:37 am

May was woken by a knock on her door. Everything outside her window was still dark, it had to be the earlier morning hours. A look on her clock confirmed her suspicion: 2.37am. Who was visiting at this time of the night?

Wrapping her robe tightly around her, she shuffled to the door, hoping it hadn’t woken up Peter, but thankfully, the lights in his room stayed out.

“Pepper?” That was not who May expected to stand in front of her door at half past two. Alright, she wouldn’t expect anyone at this time, but it still surprised her. “Come on in.”

Pepper took two careful steps into the apartment, looking slightly indecisive, almost timidly. It was definitely an unusual look on one of the fiercest women May knew.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you”, she apologized eventually.

“It’s alright. Come, let’s sit and you can tell me what’s up.”

“I’m not even sure”, Pepper admitted, her head hung low as she trudged to the couch and sat down next to May. “I couldn’t sleep, so I went through the bookcase, finding something to read. No idea which book I chose, but when I opened it, a chocolate bar wrapper, used as a bookmark, fell out. Whenever he read something, Tony used whatever was closest as a bookmark, and it drove me insane. And now…”

Pepper didn’t finish her sentence, as the tears started rolling down her cheek.

“Come here.” May put her arms around Pepper, pulled her close and she leaned in, starting to sob. “I got you”, May quietly whispered into her ear and softly stroked her back.

As hard as she tried, May couldn’t keep the tears falling from her own eyes. She knew exactly what Pepper was going through; a small trigger was enough to let all the memories, the pain flood through, breaking all the dams.

Even though Ben died almost three years ago, May still went through moments like these. Less frequently, less intense, but they still caught up with her every now and again. Only two weeks ago, May had found Ben’s old yearbook and locked herself in the bathroom, bawling her eyes out and praying that Peter didn’t hear her.

But Pepper… Tony only died a few months ago. She was strong, holding up appearances, mostly for Morgan’s sake. As macabre as it might sound, May had been waiting for the inevitable breakdown, making sure that Pepper knew that May was here for her once it happened and always willing to listen or just sit together.

“I’m sorry”, Pepper mumbled after a while as she had calmed a little and broke the embrace.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for”, May smiled back. “How about I make us a nice cup of tea?”

“Thank you, May.” Pepper cracked a small smile.

“Of course”, May nodded as she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. And only a few minutes later she sat next to Pepper again, each of them holding a cup of steaming Rooibos.

“I’m sorry, I just barged in here like that”, Pepper apologized after a bit of silence. “I just had to get out of the house and before I knew it, I stood in front of your door.”

“It’s absolutely no issue. You’re always welcome, no matter whether it’s 2 am or pm; I’m here for you”, May added with a reassuring nod.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much that means to me”, Pepper sighed.

She knew where Pepper was coming from; having someone to talk to was great, but having someone to talk to, who knows exactly what it feels like to lose the love of your life… The only thing better than that is never having to lose a partner.

May scooted closer and put an arm around Pepper’s shoulder. “Do you need somebody to listen, or do you need a distraction?”

Pepper was silent for a moment, pensive. It wasn’t a question a lot of people asked, mostly they just pushed all the ways they try to help on you, no matter whether it’s actually helpful or just puts more stress on you.

“Do you ever get over it?”, she eventually asked, “does it ever stop?”

“No.” May’s answer was quiet, barely a whisper. “It does get better, but I don’t think I will ever get over Ben. There are still moments I have little breakdowns. But that doesn’t mean I’m unhappy”, she quickly added.

“I think that’s ok, though”, Pepper stated eventually. “I am not ready to let go of him.”

“For a long time, I was afraid that I was going to replace him, or even forget him. But I could never do that; no one can ever take his place. People like to give you all sort of advice, like ‘he would want you to be happy’ and so on, but it is not up to them. I can’t tell you, what’s the right thing to do, you need to find that out yourself. All I can do is tell you that I am always here for you, whatever you might need and promise that you never have to justify yourself to me.”

Pepper stayed silent as she leaned in closer to May. “Thank you”, she whispered after a while.

“That’s what family’s for”, May smiled.

“How is Peter doing?”

“He’s trying to deal; trying his best. He’s just throwing himself into Spider-Man.”

“I’m just a little worried, he’s keeping his distance. He’s barely at the compound, never comes to visit me and Morgan and…”

“And it makes you feel like you lost him, too?”

“A bit”, Pepper nodded. “I mean, I understand him, I understand why he needs to keep his distance, I would probably too, if I were in his position.”

“He just needs time. He barely got over Ben and… Would you like me to talk to him?”

“I don’t think you have to. If he needs time and space then that’s exactly what I should give him. And if I’m being honest, I don’t think I can give the kid what he needs anyways. I’m already way over my head with Morgan… And she’s my own daughter!” On that last note, the tears started rolling again and Pepper leaned back against May.

“Peter was five when his parents died and he came to live with us.” May spoke quietly as she patted Pepper’s back. “I was so scared. I barely knew the kid, I hadn’t been together with Ben all that long and I was freaked! And so overwhelmed.”

She took a deep breath before she continued. “But you grow with your challenges. And you’re also not alone. You got me, you got Happy, an entire squad of superheroes at your command. We are all here for you, through everything.”

“Thank you, May. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would do just fine by yourself, because you are a strong and fierce woman.”

The two women sat in silence, holding each other, for what was probably close to half an hour. Eventually, Pepper pulled back, a tired but grateful smile on her lips. “I think I should get back home before my daughter wakes up.”

“Of course”, May smiled back. “Just remember that I’m always here for you, alright?”

“Thanks.”

With a hug the women said goodbye and with a last smile, Pepper turned around and walked away.

As soon as the door closed behind Pepper, May took a deep breath and turned to Peter’s bedroom door. “Honey? Come on out.”

The door slowly opened and Peter took two careful steps into the living room, red eyes, silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Get over here.” May held her arms out and Peter immediately went in for the hug. “I got you.”

“I’m so sorry”, he sobbed, pressed against her shoulder.

“You heard everything, huh?”

“Woke up, when she knocked on the door”, he whispered quietly. “Spiderhearing, you know?”

“Yeah… I figured. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Is Pepper very angry?”

“Of course not! Why would she be angry?”

“Because I’m avoiding her.” His voice was barely a whisper, his face was flushed with what May recognized as embarrassment and almost shame.

“She’s not mad at you”, May assured him. “Pepper just misses you.”

“I miss her, too.”

“Then you should tell her, better yet, show her. I know it’s all so damn hard, so many memories of Tony and…” _probably plenty of guilt attached as well._ She didn’t say it out loud, didn’t have to. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, I’m only advising you to do it, before it’s too hard, too late.” May pulled him closer. “I can be there with you, if you want that.”

“Yes, please”, he nodded, looking up at her.

“Then how about we call her in the morning?”

“I’d like that.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” May pressed a soft kiss against his temple. “But now you’re going back to bed.”

“Alright.” As Peter shuffled back into his room, he already had a small smile on his face again.


End file.
